JayGT: 8th Amendment
JayGT: 8th Amendment will be the eighth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Foxy served as main judges. Cipher, Mike, TBA, and TBA served as side judges. This season is currently planned to only have the side judges used in the Judge Cuts and Finale voting. Jay's 20 *Die Woodys, German Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP9Wp6QVbsk *John Oliver, Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8y5EXFMD4s *Arnold Schwarzenegger, Actor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDxn0Xfqkgw *Clorox, Bleach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8oMESJ6qDE *Ghostland Observatory, Electronic Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL3mkrH0fcs *Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBF68-pBfH4 *Gregory Abbott, R&B Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uc8wmLul3uw *Michael Flatley, Irish Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnS7SrK9GTk *Alonzo Bodden, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp-ri66IvMQ *Glee, Vocal Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FaJshIWdpU *Jonas Neubauer, Tetris World Champion (Lock) *Tyurgen Kam, Mongolian Techno Warrior https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVmGR8C1sDQ *Wé, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSTw1Eji7B8 *Josh Gallagher, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSF8bbKIj9k *Soundgarden, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBZs_Py-1_0 *Tig Notaro, Stand-up Lesbian (Lock) *Chris Crocker, Homosexual https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqSTXuJeTks *Love Inc., Dance Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQ4-QfQWpI *Marcello Barenghi, Artist (Lock) *Lil Jon, Crunker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWP8kbKphYY Cards' 20 *Absinthe, Circus Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0JUtwVdByQ *Alexander Koblikov, Juggler https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RPNZ0YlGNk *AltType, Jump Rope Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZZ4-ytXTWw *Bailes de Luces, Light-up Dance Crew https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ5et1dNYdo *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HCZ4YGqbw *David J. Watson, Literally Everything https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfmVIAoSZDs *Daniel Stryjecki, Multimedia Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrF52zwk284&t=71s *Deadpool, Anti-Hero https://youtu.be/KR5O4HUWRCA *Francis, Rager https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeJ1UqnHsvU *Ice Beat Factory, Musical Ice Sculptors https://youtu.be/o1HHYf08NLo *Infanlim, Light-up Dance Crew https://youtu.be/1OPb3vqBr6s *Lizia, Comedy Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c_7l1kWpgmc *Magus Utopia, Magic Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut26dVlDSuU *Ruge X Shade, Shadow Dancers https://youtu.be/xczEszdsEbM *Sascha Williams, Danger Acrobat https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aH9Ud0Fol7k *Simon Coronel, Close-Up Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUR7pyDM-1s *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ8zwnxg-xA *Swagamama, Dance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY6JhHVZS3E *Theremin Hero, Laser Harpist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mGhCBnGQF0 *UA Mindanao, Motorcross Stunt Team https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DQZUZTwOn4 Smack's 20 LOCKED (18/20) *Lyricold, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbn2OvD8DdQ *Kanye West, Rapper https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E58qLXBfLrs *Valerie Broussard, Singer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfXnoEFbVrU *The Country Bears, Country Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBUpk-jhgqI *Skillet, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzw6A2WC5Qo *FOZZY, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqURPBtGJzg *Snow Patrol, Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8 *Fall Out Boy, Rock Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s *Hidden Citizens, Epic Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isBPQ1GGxck *Jackass, Stunt Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmXYJOyAGc0 *Kevin Smith, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1CWZfdTIzk *Bert Kreischer, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paG1-lPtIXA *Rob Bebenek, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx6_yBkuve8 *NonStop, Popping Dancer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wc60tA1klw *Michael Giacchino, Composer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXPq6KPSebI *Joshua Jay, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ncm7wAMRjM *Mark Rober, Scientist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My4RA5I0FKs or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFVXsnq230c *Mandy Muden, Magician https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0_fymHtwoE REDECIDING *Brent Butt, Stand-up Comedian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjhJY8dSXmg and or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDRnjKYQDOE *Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza, Improv Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1okacYJrIeI and or https://youtu.be/BXSwL3-NAfk?t=51s or https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CL7vNAO_8wA *Mystery Guitar Man, Musician [] *John Archer, Magician [] *The Greatest Showman, Musical Circus Performance Group https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSQk-4fddDI Foxy’s 20 ALL LOCKED *Barry and Stuart, Magician Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yQitSBKTkCc *Bryson Andres, Electric Violinist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YPYGeELPpno *Charity & Andres, Dance Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aBceZNnob7g *Fabulous Sisters, Fusion Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mSJEGAcHkhY *FUNKIST, Japanese Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RipDkq0Pr10 *Giang Brothers, Acrobatic Duo https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-f7ZTkpd8yw *Gina Yashere, Stand-Up Comedienne https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B8oNZu1GHFk *Jason Latimer, Magician https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pJN1iMOfgAc *Jonathan Goodwin, Daredevil end at 2:28 *Jonglissimo, Multimedia Jugglers https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zm_oy1m-g3k *Jordi Bertrán, Puppeteer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=r8BRq6U_UBg *Kelly Clarkson, Singer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tuunqfdz388 *Magic Mirror, Comedic Dance Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bBBO4krLP4w *Michael Dameski, Contemporary Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_TRLttF3Zk0 *Olena Uutai, Animal Sound Gypsy Techno Goddess https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=69XOQRuryCo *Quest Crew, Hip-Hop Dance Crew https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mw7At5nsDH4 *Robert White, Comedy Singer/Pianist https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_gTZnvprTP0 *Saulo Sarmiento, Pole Dancer https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bTbaoO1T2Uc *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical, Musical Theatre Group https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yuWO2vLsjdc *Steam Powered Giraffe, Steampunk Band https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ojYK6CW8gdw Other Ideas *Die Mobilés, Shadow Dance Group *Adam Celadin, Knife Thrower *FireLien, Fire Dancer *Marc Spelmann, Magician *Julius and Rhea, Wheelchair Dance Duo *Miggy Hizon, Blacklight Yo-Yoist *Mark Bismayor, Contortionist Dancer *Power Impact Dancers, Dance Group *Dino Splendid Acrobats, Acrobat *Mastermind, Hip-Hop Dance Group *Liquid Concepts, Flair Bartender Duo *Deniel Sarmiento, Contemporary Dancer *FA Flow Circle, Light-Up Performance Group *Jan Reinder, Mentalist *LuMen, Light-Up Dance Crew *Mandy Muden, Comic Magician *Kyle Kinane, Stand-Up Comedian *Vernon de Vera, Escape Artist *David Strassman, Ventriloquist *Angara Contortion, Contortionist Group *Ok Worldwide, Acrobatic Dance Group *Yif, Close-Up Magician *Greg Proops, Stand-Up Comedian *Steven Purugganan, Speed Stacker *Pongfinity, Ping-Pong Trick Shot Performer *Jessica Haas, Speed Painter *Jean-Pierre Planchard, Speed Painter *D. Westry, Speed Painter *Jay Sankey, Magician *Quirkology, Psychological Magician *Dodie Clark, Singer/Ukelelist *Phish, Rock Band *Soda Crew, Dance Group *Jinjo Crew, Dance Group *Lusy Imbergerova & Deril, Dog Act *James A. Janisse, Horror Movie Commentator *Harold Weinstein, Tomodachi Life Musician *Starbugs, Dance Trio *Randy Feltface, Puppet Comedian *Raymond Crowe, Magician *Moses Concas, Beatboxer *VERBA, Shadow Dance Group *Light Shock, Light-Up Dance Group *Gilbran Andhika, Robotic Dancer *Flawless, Street Dance Group *Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Dance Duo *Aygul Memet, Circus Performer *Dani Lary, Magician *Damon Scott, Puppeteer *ReQuest Dance Crew, Dance Group *Hun Lee, Magician *Sean Hegarty, Stand-Up Comedian *Gina Yashere, Stand-Up Comedienne *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Sophie Morris, Aerialist *Jessica Haas, Speed Painter *Mitchell Zeidwig, Pianist *Jaxon Willard, Contemporary Dancer *Petr Spatina, Musician *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Robert White, Comedy Singer *RDC, Dance Crew *Thomas Edison, Inventor *Lance Ozanix, Vomit Artist *8th Day, Jewish Vocal Duo *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *Trooper, Rock Band *Mummenschanz, Mime Group Category:Seasons Category:Fantasy Series